Getting Crushed
by Maxsunny
Summary: Sasuke can handle switching schools and the possibility of that he might have the same hereditary disease that is eating away at his brother's life but adding on having to deal with school bullies and having to keep secrets from those at home can be too stressful and painful even for a Uchiha. angels come in many forms and his came with blond hair and blue eyes. I don't own.


I dont own naruto and if i did than karin wouldent be a bitch to everyone lee would not exsist and it would be all about the akatsuki ;) cause there hot!

and sorry for the OCness of it all

Sasuke was slammed up against his locker, his face grinding agents the slits in the top. "Where the hell do you think you're going fag." Said a voice that had become very familiar in the past four months scenic Sasuke moved here.

He could feel the metal cutting into his face. "You didn't think you could leave without saying good bye did you." Came another voice. He was thrown to the ground, when he looked up he saw Neji and Naruto.

::::::::::

"Class we have a new student joining us today Sasuke Uchiha." The teacher introduced as Sasuke walked into the room.

Sasuke new all eyes were on him even without looking around the classroom. "Sasuke you may have a seat." Glancing around the room he saw only one empty desk, on the third row in between the window and a blond kid that was currently staring outside.

Walking over and sitting down he glanced around the room as the teacher talked. The majority of kids in the class were guys. They were all dressed in jeans and regular T shirts except for the three kids setting to his right. The blond next to him was wearing neon orange shorts with a short sleeve shirt, which looked nuts scenic it was snowing outside and the guy next to him had his eyebrow pierced with his ears gaged to doubles and weird looking spiked hair pulled back in a ponytail. The last one had long hair and light gray eyes that made him looke like a girl. And there were two guys setting up front one had blood red hair and snake bites and the other had shaggy brown hair with red triangle tattoos going down his face.

Sasuke wasn't exactly normal looking either, he was wearing baggy clothes that weren't very flattering and black rimmed square glasses. The glasses didn't look too horrible but his flat hair made them look pretty lame and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Naruto help Sasuke ketch up on our notes." The blond to his right gave an annoyed sigh and shot him a glare.

:::::::::::

"Come on Naruto were going to be late for class." Neji said looking at the clock at the end of the hall Naruto gave one final kick to his ribs before walking towage his next class with the brunet.

Sasuke wiped the blood off his face and began to pick up his things that were dumped from his bag. He could feel a bruise forming below his eye and his busted lip beginning to swell and he didn't need to look to know that his side was bruised. After a few minutes of looking he found the lenience to his glasses that had popped out.

He walked out a side door and around to the back of the school to where the track was, knowing that nobody would be out there in the dead of winter. He sat at one of the picnic tables and started to put the lenses back into his glasses.

When he looked up he saw a red blob walking in his direction. After struggling to see without his glasses he decided that it wasn't a teacher coming to drag him back to class and he began to work on his popping the lenses back into the frame again. Once he got them fixed he noticed the red head was the guy from his history class, Gaara. He was setting one picnic table over, smoking. Brushing off the new company Sasuke pulled out his homework and started to work on his English paper.

"Only you would skip class to do class work." Sasuke jumped at the closeness of the voice and looked up to see Hidan and Kisame two of his brother's friends.

It amazed Sasuke that even with his brother almost being completely blind, that he still had more friends than himself. Even though they were basically his friends too, but that was through his brother and gaining friends from his brothers shadow wasn't exactly ideal in his eyes. But they were better than nothing. Besides he didn't have much of a choice it would be kind of awkward if he didn't get along with them, their rooms are across from his. Him and Itachi had to move in with them and eight other guys that Itachi had grown up with when it became aperient that his eye sight was too bad for Sasuke to live with him alone.

"Wow kid who got ahold of you." Hidan said grabbing Sasukes face roughly and examining the now purple browses that decorated his jaw line. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." Sasuke said dully directing his attention back to the paper he was writing.

Kisame sat down opposite from him and pulled out a cigarette. Hidan pushed him over and setting next to him, shutting the book.

Kisame looked hard Sasukes face. "Who did that?" He asked with the cigarette never leaving his lips. The laziness of his voice and his unfocused eyes made Sasuke question what he was smoking.

Sasuke opened his book again trying to find his lost page ignoring his question.

Hidan looked at him with unusually intelligent eyes. Hidan couldn't pay attention in class long enough to learn anything but he was far from dumb he was almost as smart at Itachi. After all he was the guy who taught himself calculus in a week so he could pass math last semester. Regardless he still acted like an idiot. "It was that idiot and his friends wasn't it."

"No." Sasuke lied, his blank mask staying in place.

"Itachis going to be pissed when he finds out you're having troubles in school." Kisame said a distant look on his face.

"Hes not going to find out." Saske said sending him a famous Uchiha glare, knowing that Kisame wouldn't say anything that might put stress on Itachi.

"You should teach the little fucker a lesson. Hell me and Kuze could help, the bastard wouldn't know what hit em." Hidan hollered enthusiastically slamming his hands down on the table.

"I'm sure the kid could take care of it himself if he tried Hidan." Kisame said letting out a big breath of smoke.

"Yeah, but he's not going to, he's just goina let the little dumb ass pound on him until he graduates."

"OK, well that's positive." Kisame mumbled under another breath of smoke.

"At least I'm trying to help the kid out your just setting their being a prick about it."

"We graduate next year, if we fight it out for him than it'll just be worse his senior year." Kisame said throwing the butt of his cigarette into the snow.

Hidan just set their staring off into space. Sasuke sighed knowing that he was trying to think of a plan and secretly hoping that Kisami would rethink it and decide to just beat up Naruto for him, even if it would eventually make things worse. He didn't think he could take another five months of this.

OK...

Like i said sorry for the OCness i know Hidan and about everyone eals was pretty out of character.

Please review it is my first fanfic :D and flames are appreciated soo… tell me should I stop or keep going or no…? And if you like it tell me where you would like it to go I have a vague Idea but I'm open for options

and sorry for any bad spelling of grammar

Thanks!


End file.
